On my knees
by xKarlaCruz
Summary: Delena S&M One shot *AU* Elena Gilbert agrees to go to a party with her friend Meredith, not knowing what it's really about. She meets Damon Salvatore, and her craziest sexual fantasies come alive. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while BUT here it is! My S&M AU Delena one shot. I hope you enjoy it, I worked so hard xD Thank you so much for your patience. Reviews/Feedback/Suggestions are all appreciated. :-)**

* * *

**On my knees**

Elena Gilbert was tired of her dull, boring life. Every single day she did the same things: wake up early, go to work at the Mystic Grill, order take-out with her friend Meredith, and then go home and watch DVDs of her all-time favorite movies. That's why when her friend Meredith invited her to a masquerade party, she couldn't say no. Elena had never been to one of those, so she decided to go shopping for clothes and other accessories in order to make her own mask.

On Saturday night, Elena stood in front of her long mirror, admiring the woman that was standing before her. She didn't recognize herself behind the long and thick eyelashes and the curls she had worked on for the last hour. She had red lipstick on, which matched the red feathers and sequins on her black mask. Elena looked down and marveled the tight, low-cleavage, black dress she bought a couple of days ago. She didn't own anything _this_ provocative, and wearing it made her feel sexy and powerful.

Underneath her dress, she had a matching black lace bra and thong with matching garter belt that attached itself to the black stockings. She loved feeling so dangerously feminine; this sex-goddess feeling was unknown to her, given the fact that she hadn't slept with someone in a long, long time. She reached out to take a hold of her mask and put it on. She moved across the room to slip on her black pumps, with heels over 3 inches tall. When she heard the sound of Meredith's car as it approached her driveway, she rushed down the stairs and got into her friend's red convertible.

"Wow, Elena. You really look different. Loving the mask." Meredith winked at Elena, and stomped on the accelerator right away.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mer. I really needed to do something different." Elena crossed her legs and glanced at the blurring houses outside the car.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, Elena."

Elena smiled and continued to stare at the blurring houses and buildings. The lights were beautiful, and there was an air of tranquility surrounding them. She turned towards Meredith, and said, "I hope you're not trying to set me up with someone."

Meredith turned towards Elena, suppressing a laugh, and replied, "Trust me, you'll have plenty of guys to choose from. No need for me to set you up."

With this last comment, Elena let out a sigh. She wasn't interested in hooking up with anyone tonight, even though she felt like a complete tease in her sexy little outfit.

"If you say so," was all Elena could say.

Meredith was staring straight ahead and the only thing she could think about was the party's theme. There was a reason why she hadn't told Elena, and it's because she knew that Elena would have refused to go. She looked over at her friend and bit her lip while she asked,

"How do you feel about bondage?"

* * *

Damon Salvatore loved hosting parties, that's why he asked his brother Stefan to invite everyone he knew to their mansion. Stefan wasn't into the idea too much, but eventually he gave in.

It was Saturday night already, and the party was at full swing. Gorgeous women were all around the place, women that were there to fulfill their fantasies for one night. Damon walked over to the bar and poured himself some scotch, his favorite drink. He loved feeling the burning sensation in his throat every time he sipped his drink. He eyed the crowd and mumbled to himself. It was still early, but he couldn't seem to find one woman he wanted to spend the night with. They were either not his type or already accompanied.

His eyes were still scanning the crowd when he spotted the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Her brown hair was long and curls were dangling around her lovely face. She had brown eyes too, and her full lips were accentuated by passion red lipstick. Damon moved his gaze down to stare at her luscious body. He eyed her tiny black dress, allowing his eyes to focus on her round breasts. His mouth was dry and his head was spinning. _Who is she?_

Unaware of his movements, he walked towards the vixen that had taken his breath away. He stopped right in front of her and breathed in the scent of her hair. He took one curl between his forefinger and thumb, and rubbed it. She looked up with wide eyes and Damon's heart melted. He was growing hard and he got closer to her so she could feel it. He heard her gasp and felt her hands on his chest, clutching his shirt lightly. He grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling and picked her up off the ground. He saw that her eyes were closed. She was unconscious, so Damon decided to take her to his bedroom so she could rest.

He climbed up the stairs quickly, and when he reached his room, he laid her gently on his bed, then removed her mask and set it aside. Her delicate face was peaceful, her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her stomach. She looked like an angel. Damon moved his hand to her face and traced her jaw with the outside of his index finger. Her skin was soft and pearl white. Instinctively, he moved his fingers up to trace her lips. They were full and smooth. He wanted to kiss her until it hurt.

Damon groaned when he felt _those_ lips closing around his finger. Her eyes were wide open now and she was massaging Damon's finger with her tongue. Before he lost control, Damon pulled his finger back and gave her a questioning look.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said, never leaving her eyes.

"_You_ were the one touching my lips." She sat up and looked around the room. "What am I doing here? Where am I?"

"You lost consciousness. I brought you to my room so you could rest."

"And you took advantage of me. What a gentleman." She grinned and moved closer to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore, the host." He looked at her intently, and then added, "And you are?"

"Elena Gilbert." She looked away from his gaze and eyed the long curtains that were covering a huge window. "What's behind the glass?"

Damon followed her stare, and smiled to himself. "You've never been here before, I see. Well, why don't you take a look? The show is about to start."

"What show?" She looked back at Damon and saw him smiling. _God, he's gorgeous._ No wonder why she had fainted when he was standing so close to her a couple of minutes ago.

"Go on, see for yourself."

Elena sat up and walked towards the window. She took a hold on the curtains and pushed them aside. She could see the entire party from up here, and she noticed that Meredith was hooking up with a very good-looking guy. They were making out in front of everyone. "How can they do that while everyone's looking?"

Damon approached her and noticed what Elena was talking about. "If you look around, you'll see that everyone's doing the same thing."

Elena's eyes moved over the room, and she saw that nearly everyone was either having sex or about to in front of everyone. Her skin tickled with anticipation, and she noticed how wet she was. She moaned when she felt Damon's hands on her waist. She leaned her head back, and he leaned in to whisper, "Look at the stage." She was having a hard time breathing with his body so close to hers, but she did as Damon said.

She saw how a blind folded woman, wearing nothing but a black latex leotard and silk stockings, walked up the stage followed by a blonde man clad in black shorts. The girl was beautiful, her dark hair was long and loose, and her lips were full and glossy. The man was strong and wasn't wearing a mask like everyone else in the room, and he was carrying leather cuffs in his hands. He had oil smeared all over him, making his body glisten in the light. There was a pole in center stage and the woman stopped right in front of it, facing the audience. She moved her arms above her head and the blonde man cuffed her wrists together. He moved away from her and reached into a basket full of whips and sex toys, and retrieved a black leather paddle. He started to stroke the woman's thighs and she squirmed.

Elena gasped and she moved closer to Damon. He was aroused, and she could feel it. Moisture was soaking her thong and she felt the desire to fuck Damon, right here and right now. She wanted him to do those things to her; she wanted him to be in control, to be her _master._

The blonde man was spanking the girl now, in a steady rhythm. She was jerking her hips upward, asking for more, but the man stopped and yelled something at her. Elena couldn't understand, but the scene was making her incredibly hot. Damon moved his hands up to her neck, delicately tracing the side with the tip of his fingers. His touch sent waves of pleasure through Elena's hot and exposed skin. She moaned when she felt his lips on her neck, sucking and nibbling all over. She started rocking her hips upward, rubbing against his erection, and a groan escaped from Damon's throat. When Elena glanced back at the stage, she saw that the blonde man was kneeling in front of the woman, eating her out, and trembling with her lips parted, and her mouth half opened.

Elena turned around and looked up at Damon. His expression was unreadable, his lips were ice blue and he was staring right back at her. He started walking towards her, and she moved back until she reached the glass. He took both of her wrists and pinned them up high above her head. He was grinning, an evil smile plastered on his gorgeous face. Elena didn't know what to expect, she was trembling with both fear and anticipation. After all, he's a stranger, a man that knows nothing about her and what she likes. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I will make you mine tonight. _Scream as loudly as you wish._"

He nibbled on her earlobe, and trailed kisses down her neck. Elena's lips parted and she licked her bottom lip. Damon's head moved up and he caught her lips with his. The kiss was deep and hungry, both of them aching for what was about go down. He lowered one of his hands and moved from her face to her neck to her collarbone, lingering there, and then moved it around so he could reach Elena's back in order to unzip her dress. He unzipped it right away, and stared down in wonder at her luscious body in that tiny black lingerie. Elena smiled at his awed expression and attempted to free her hands in order to touch him. He looked up at her and mouthed, "Don't move until I say so."

Damon moved his hand and undid her strapless bra, letting it fall on the floor. He then took hold of her garnet and took it off quickly. His hand took hold of her thong and ripped it off. Elena groaned in protest, but he quickly shut her off when his mouth descended on hers. After he stopped kissing her, he reached out for his belt and undid it, and then he tied both of her wrists above her head with it. Damon took a step back and admired Elena, taking her lustful body in. He reached out to one of his ties and used it to cover her mouth. Damon then took off his shirts and his pants, taking his underwear with them. He was so hard that Elena could only gasp when she saw him completely naked. He resembled a Greek God.

He took a step towards Elena and gripped her hips tightly. He trailed kisses along her neck and down her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth. One of his hands massaged the other breast as he flicked and sucked hard on the nipple in his mouth, and the other was moving up Elena's thigh. She was moaning against the tie covering her mouth, trembling as shots of pleasure sizzled through her body. She arched her back when she felt one of Damon's fingers massaging her swollen clit and other two entering her. His mouth moved down and took her hot nub in his lips. He pressed against it, as his tongue fucked her relentlessly. Elena was screaming, feeling her climax near. Her tight walls clenched around his fingers, and right when she was about to explode he stopped. He moved up leaned in to whisper, "You will not come until I want you to."

Damon gripped her hips forcefully and slammed into her. Elena winced in pain as he filled her, but then felt the aftershocks of pleasure. He started to move in and out slowly, then picked up his pace as he spanked her hard. She was getting used to the pain, feeling as it melted with pleasure and ecstasy. She rocked her hips back and forth, matching his rhythm. Damon's groans were getting higher and higher, and Elena's muffled cries were barely audible, but still heard. They both came hard, their orgasms, emerging at their cores and spreading across their bodies, like some pleasurable electric shock through their veins. When their breathings slowed, Damon untied Elena and removed the tie from her mouth. She moved quickly and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, lingering there. She moved back and looked up at his bright eyes.

"Are you up for round two?"

Damon smirked and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her.

"Oh, Elena. You have no idea what you just asked for."


End file.
